


The vamps and wolves

by Helplessmeviefan18



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is either a werewolf or vampire ok😂, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, They live in Auradon, Werewolf Ben, Werewolf Celia, ben Evie and dizzy are siblings, vampire Audrey, vampire Carlos, vampire dizzy, vampire evie, werewolf and vampire love story, werewolf jay, werewolf mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessmeviefan18/pseuds/Helplessmeviefan18
Summary: All these years vampires and werewolves have been forbidden to be together I will that change
Relationships: Ben/Audrey, Dizzy/Celia, Evie/Mal, Jay/Carlos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The vamps and wolves

In the vampire kingdom we have the king and queen of the vamps king Adam and queen belle they have three kids Ben,Evie,and dizzy.

Ben looks out the window of the castle and looks at werewolf town then being stopped by the tailor and starts to think of something.

King Adam walks and says look at you my son is about to become king.

“Dad I have made my first proclamation” said Ben

“ I have decided to bring some of the werewolves to come live in the vampire kingdom”.

“WHAT” said king beast angrily then he paused and says “who do you want to bring”.

Ben says “ Celia, Jay and Hades daughter Mal”  
Beast got angry when he heard hades “hades he’s is the alpha of the werewolves and the worst of them all” then beast soften “but this is you decision I trust everything will be ok i guess I will you too it my son but tell Evie and dizzy”.

“Ok dad” Ben gos back too staring at the window.

Over in the isle of the wolves Mal and jay were talking in the den then Celia walk in saying “ Mal the alpha wants you aka your dad wants you. Mal walks to meet up with her dad she see him sitting on throne and says “Mal I need you to take the pack out for a little they are bored” 

“ok dad” Mal says a little annoyed but listen  
She finds jay and Celia and says come on we taking the pack out for a little” 

“But are you worried the vampire guard out “say Celia.

“No you know why c “ 

The three teens Mal Jay and Celia were ran around with a small pack of werewolf teens. They started to howl.

Mal came out of the shadows and start to sing

“ No one's catching me unless I wanna be caught  
I'm dancing in the shadows, ain't no leash when I walk  
It's great to feel invincible, it's great to feel alive  
My appetite's insatiable, there's nowhere it can hide”

She looks at the pack and says  
“ Our freedom isn't up to them  
It's only up to us  
Us  
I'm the alpha, I'm the leader  
I'm the one to trust  
Trust  
Together we do whatever it takes  
We're in this pack for life  
Awoooooo  
We're wolves  
We own the night

Oh, we own what we own  
Oh, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own  
Awoooooo  
We own the night!  
The only thing that is worse  
Than our bark's our bite  
Oh, we own what we own  
Awoooooo  
We own the night.

Jay went a different way and started walking and says “ I'm picking up the scent; it seems we're on the right track  
The moonlight's on the rooftops, the wind is at our backs  
We're living in the shadows, we're living for the chase  
Our legacy is in our sights, so let's pick up the pace

He catches up with Mal and Celia and says  
“ We're on a quest to find the power that's inside of us  
She's the alpha, she's the leader  
She's the one to trust  
Trust  
Together we do whatever it takes  
We're in this pack for life  
Life  
Awoooooo  
We're wolves  
We own the night

They start dancing around and singing 

“ Oh, we own what we own  
Oh, we own the night  
Oh, we own what we own  
Awoooooo  
We own the night!  
The only thing that is worse  
Than our bark's our bite  
Oh, we own what we own  
Awoooooo

They hide in bush to hide for the vampire guard  
And Mal said “ We own what we own  
The night is our home  
We own what we own  
Wolves  
Awoooooo  
We own the night

They all sang “ We own what we own  
The night is our home  
We own what we own  
Wolves  
Awoooooo  
We own the night.

Hades walk up to them and says my “friends you three are going to Auradon”

Mal jay and Celia look and said WHAT at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> This story Is gonna be crazy let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
